Grim TAles 2: CSI Las Vegas
by DracoWolf316
Summary: When the CSI team find a skeleton in an alley, with no evidence on it, things start to turn creepy at the lab. Vanishing girls, emotionless parents, and a walking skeleton? Things start to go supernatural for everyone.


**A/N:** I know I should be adding on to my current stories, but after reading a comic series and watching CSI, I had to put this in. For those of you who don't know, the Comic series is called, "Grim Tales." It's about the future of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." It involves the children of Mandy and Grim, how things lead up to a certain point, and how the kids and their entire family will stop an unstoppable monster. It's a very good series, and it follows the storyline very well. There are also crossovers with other shows like "The Nightmare before Christmas", "Saw", "Fairly Odd Parents", and more. So anyways, read on.

(To those that have read it, this version is following my first fanfic of Grim Tales. See my profile for the fanfic series of it. For the real series, just look up "Grim Tales" online. has all of them.)

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada. 11:43 PM

A man was walking along a sidewalk, nearby a stretch of casinos. He was smoking a cigarette, looking around. A woman walks by. He stops, and puts his hood up. He begins to follow her. Suddenly, he runs passed her. He snatches her Purse.

"Hey!" She called out. The man paid no attention, and continued to run. He shoved people out of the way as he went for the cross walk. He runs across the street, and into an alley. He would have gone farther, had he not tripped over something in the side. He cursed to himself. He was about to continue running, when he noticed exactly what it was that he tripped over. There was a pair of legs sticking out from a pile of trash. The pants were dark grey, and the sneakers were styled grey with black swirls on them.

"Nice sneakers." The guy whispered. He looked around, and attempted to pry them off without waking the person more. But as soon as he got one off, he realized why the guy was a heavy sleeper.

"Shit!" He shouted in surprise. Where there would be a normal foot, there were just bones.

* * *

Ray walked up to the crime scene holding a CSI suitcase. Catherine was already there. She was taking pictures of the body. It was unburied from the trash cans.

"Well, Victim was found by that guy over there." She pointed to a guy in handcuffs talking to the police.

"He robbed a woman of her purse earlier, but he phoned the cops with her cell phone when he found the body. Said he didn't want murder on top of everything else."

"He should have realized even he couldn't do this." Ray said. The body was clothed in a light grey hoodie sweat shirt, with black fingerless leather gloves. The pants were dark grey and the shoes had black swirls on top of a grey background. Its hair was messy, and brown. That's where all normalcies ended. The entire body was a skeleton.

"Any idea what the cause of death might have been?" Ray asked.

"Not yet, though David will probably find something."

"It will be tough. There isn't any kind of bruising or skin to go on." Ray commented. He looked the body over.

"Well, as far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong with the bone structure. There 's no indication of blunt force to any part." He lifted up the arm. It fell down.

"Strange…" He said.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"The ligaments are still attached, and yet there is no visible sign of anything holding them together. All the cartilage would have dried as well, making the joints stiff. But as you can see-"

"The elbow still moves freely." Catherine finished. Ray looked it over again.

"The bones look off." He said.

"How?"

"The bones are white." Catherine looked at the body. Indeed, the body was white.

"They should be tanned. These bones were bleached." Catherine said.

"We'd better get it to the Crime Lab. Al will want to look at it." Ray signaled to one of the crime lab workers. They got out a body bag and came over with it.

"Put it in, and be careful with it." Ray said.

"Alright." The guy said. Another CSI came over to help while Catherine and Ray began to look around the area.

* * *

"Well that was a waste." Catherine said as they went to their van.

"Not a single trace of any evidence."

"Maybe the body was dumped there. It would explain why no one's seen it."

"That would be the case if there is anything we can get from the body."

"Let's head over to the lab. See if they got anything from the autopsy." Catherine said.

* * *

"We got nothing from the autopsy besides that its male." Said Al.

"How can there be nothing?" Ray asked.

"The bones were bleached, there were no fingerprints on it; what else could I do? The only thing out of place on it was the skull. It was shaped almost like a child's round with a small jaw, yet the body length would suggest the person was in the early teens. Plus, the hair on it was actually embedded inside the skull." Ray sighed.

"So, we have a body here, with an unusual skull. I'll check the missing person's database. Maybe there was a malformed child missing for a while." Ray walked out of the room. Al looked at the body. He shook his head and went to put away his tools.

"MMM." He froze. Something made a moan in the room that wasn't him.

"Who's there?" He said as he looked around. There was no one there.

* * *

Ray came up to Nick.

"Nick, do me a favor. Check the Missing Persons database. We're looking for a child, possibly malformed at birth, and around 5'-2" to 5'-4"."

"Alright, I'll see what comes up." Nick said.

* * *

Hodges was running tests on trace samples from the body. He was looking for what kind of bleach was used on the bones. The computer was finally finished scanning. Hodges looked at the results.

"No way." He said in shock.

* * *

"There was no trace of bleach whatsoever on the bones. There wasn't even anything on the bone but bone itself. Those bones were always white according to this." Catherine looked at the printout, then at Hodges.

"This can't be right."

"They are. That's the results from the third time testing." Catherine put her hand on her forehead.

* * *

Ray was walking down to the Autopsy room. He opened the door and jumped. There was a little girl in the room! She was young, maybe 11 or 12. She was wearing a white long sleeve blouse that had a red ruffled bow tie around the collar. A green dress was worn over that, the thick straps going over her shoulders. A lace petticoat was seen underneath it, poofing it out a little. She had red tights and a pair of black maryjanes on, the black laces wrapping around her legs up to near her knee. Her short blonde hair was held down by a black headband. She had her hand on the skeleton's skull, running her hands through its hair.

"Hey, you." Ray said. The girl looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing down here young lady? How did you get in here?" The girl just backed away. She suddenly ran for it. Ray dropped his files and ran after. She went around the table, and out through the door Ray came through. He followed her just a couple of seconds after her. There was nothing. Just an empty hallway. No doors were heard opened or shut. And no one was seen going up the stairs at the end of the hall. Ray looked around with shock. The girl had vanished. He went back to check on the body. It was still in the state it was before, though the hair had been moved around a little. He reached down and grabbed the stuff he dropped.

"Minnie…" He shot up. He knew he heard a voice. A male voice. He looked around the room, then into the hallway. No one was there. He suddenly felt queasy. The place was giving off a strange vibe. He quickly left.

* * *

"Well Nick, you're our last hope." Catherine said. "What have you got for us?" Nick looked at her with a look that said, 'I'm sorry.'

"There was no one missing that even matched the Vic's skull build. Whoever this person is, they existed outside the world."

"Okay, this is just confusing. What can we do with a white boned body, which has a malformed skull, and there is nothing we have on it?" Ray suddenly came up.

"Catherine, we have a situation." The both looked at him.

"I was going to check on the body, when I found a little girl in the autopsy room. She was with the skeleton. I tried to catch her before she did anything else, but she disappeared somewhere."

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?"

"I mean, she went out the door, I came out a split second later, and there was no one there. No doors were open, I heard none of them shut, and there was no one on the stairs."

"Inform the police on staff. We have a little girl somewhere inside this building, and I want to see to it she's rescued before damaging herself or any evidence." Nick took out his walkie.

"All police on staff. There is a girl inside the building somewhere. Search around and try to find her. She could be scared, so don't do anything to provoke her." The police began to search around.

* * *

Nick and Catherine were moving through the basement, and into the autopsy room. They looked split up and began to check all the cabinets and any other small areas the girl might have gone into. There was nothing. Ray spoke into his walkie.

"Basement and autopsy room is clear." He looked at Catherine, who was looking at the body.

"Ray, you said that girl touched the skeleton?"

"Yes."

"Let's dust it. She may have left a fingerprint. It could help us to identify the Vic." Ray went over to one of the cabinets and took out a jar of black dusting powder. He grabbed a small brush before heading over to the body. He dabbed the brush in the powder before light dusting the skull.

"Nothing. I don't understand it. I saw her touch the skull, bare-handed. She had to have left a finger print." Ray looked up at Catherine. She had a suspicious look.

"Ray, are you feeling, alright?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Is it possible that the girl was…well…a hallucination?"

"You think I'm crazy?" Ray asked her.

"No, just if you were feeling si-"She stopped and looked behind Ray. He looked over. The girl. She was standing in the doorway.

"Where did you come from?" Catherine asked, calmly, but a little startled. She didn't answer.

"Who are you young lady?" He asked her. She came forward a little bit. She went up to the skeleton. She looked at him, then at them.

"What is it though art doing upon my brother?" She asked. Ray and Catherine's eyes lit up.

"Your brother?" She asked. She continued.

"Why did you remove the clothing he wore? He dost not like being exposed in public." Ray went over to her, and kneeled so they were eye level.

"I'm…sorry little lady…but…you're brother's…dead." There was no change in emotion in her eyes, which Ray just realized were grey.

"Of course he is." She said. "He has been ever since his abortion." The two got shocked faces.

"That's impossible!" Catherine half shouted. The girl backed away.

"No it's okay, it's okay." Ray said. Trying to coax her over. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." She said. She suddenly ran out the door. They quickly followed behind her. They went out into the hallway. They heard movement from the stairs. They were about to go for them, when they saw a door close. Police came from the stairwell.

"Officers, over here." Ray said. They came over.

"The girl is inside the room. One of you stand guard out here so she doesn't run away again." They opened the door slowly. It was the body room, where bodies were kept in freezer storage. They began to move about the room, checking anything they could find as a hiding spot. They searched for an hour. There was no trace of the girl.

* * *

"Okay, this case is starting to look like a bad horror flick." Nick said in the break room.

"Well, at least we know the Vic has a sister." Catherine said.

"Yeah, apparently one that can turn invisible and see her brother who somehow grew up after an abortion." Ray said. Catherine hummed in agreement. Her walkie suddenly went off.

"Catherine." She answered.

"Mrs. Willows, there are a couple of people here to see you. Something about their son." Catherine looked at the two.

"I'm on my way." She turned to them.

"I think we just found our Vic's family." They jumped up from their chairs and followed Catherine out the room.

* * *

They entered the Lobby area. There were two people there. One was a guy about 6'-0", with short blonde hair and a suit on. His eyes looked black. The other one was a woman, with a stern scowl on her face. She had long blonde hair held by a headband, and also had a business suit on. She had blood red eyes. Ray thought there was something familiar about them. Catherine greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Catherine Willows, CSI. You said something about your son?"

"Yes." Said the woman coldly.

"We want to see him." The man said, surprisingly with a slight Jamaican accent.

"Um, excuse me but, you might want to si--"

"I already know. He's dead. Now can we see him or not?"

They all looked surprise at his remark, except for the woman who just lit a cigarette.

"Ma'am, you can't smoke in--" She glared in a menacing way towards the cop. He backed off.

"Never mind." He said. She turned to the CSI's

"Let us see our son!" She said. The three of them looked at each other.

"Please, follow me." Catherine said.

"Finally." The woman muttered. They walked through the crime lab. They went down into the basement to the autopsy room. Ray opened the door and showed them inside. The skeleton was still there. The two walked over. Ray walked beside them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ray said. The man suddenly gave a small snigger. Ray looked startled a bit.

"I'm sorry mon, he always did hate being naked. Eh Mandy?"

"Mm." She just said indifferently. Ray suddenly remembered something.

"Excuse me, but do you two happen to have a daughter? Blonde hair, gray eyes?" They looked at him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" The man asked. Ray was startled a bit. It was becoming a habit.

"We saw a little girl just like her who disappeared into thin air around the autopsy room." The man looked at his wife, Mandy.

"She always was inseparable from him, Minnie." Mandy just shrugged. Ray suddenly remembered. After his first experience with the girl, there had been a male whisper. 'Minnie'.

"I'm sorry but, you two will have to leave. We can discharge the body to you in a few days."

"For the love of—stop calling him 'the body.' His name is Grim Junior for Pete's sake!" Mandy just sighed.

"Come on Grim, we'll get him later." They walked out of the room. Ray was about to follow, but when he got outside the room, they were gone!

"Okay, I'm getting sick and tired of this. Where are these people going?" Nick said to them after Ray's report.

"I don't know, all they said that was useful was that their daughter was that girl, and somehow, someone spoke her name in the autopsy room, which was exactly her name."

"And the fact we know both the parents names and the kid's." Catherine said. Ray wiped his forehead. He was beginning to sweat.

"Well, the only thing we can do is discharge the body. There's nothing to go on. This case is done." He looked at Catherine, who nodded.

* * *

Nick went down to the autopsy room. He opened the door. There was no body. He got his walkie out, fumbling with it.

"Catherine, the body is missing! I repeat, the body is missing!" He hit the alarm. Sirens went off inside the building. Doors were locked down. Nick was about to go back upstairs, when he heard a shuffling sound inside the room near him.

"Come on, where's my- aw come on, they cut them open? Dammit!" Nick went up against the door, his gun out. He heard a strange whooshing sound. He went through the door, gun at the ready. There was no one there. He looked around.

"Come out buddy with your hands up!" There was no response. Suddenly, a figure rose from behind a piece of equipment. His back was to Nick.

"Turn around, hands up." The figure didn't listen.

"Where's the body?" He asked.

The figure spoke.

"What body? I just came for my clothes." He sounded around the early teens.

"Hands up!" Nick said. The figure complied.

"Happy?" He said. Nick looked closely at the hands. They were in black fingerless gloves, the same one's the Vic was wearing. The rest of the clothing was in fact, the Vic's. Another thing. The finger's and hands were bone!"

"Your real hands, not the body's!"

"These are my real hands." He said. The fingers waved around. Nick's mouth gaped. He froze in fear. The guy turned around.

"What's this about anyway?" He said. There was no face under the hood. There was just a round skull with a supposedly fused jaw, which was no moving like a pair of lips on a mouth. The person was the Vic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick shouted before running out of the room. The Vic, Grim Jr., just watched him go off.

"What's his problem?" He wondered. He walked through the room, to outside in the hall. He jumped. Minnie was there.

"Brother! Though art awakened from thine long slumber!" She threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. "What happened to betwixt you in this situation?" She asked.

"I was just trying to teleport again, when I came out far above the ground. I fell into an alleyway and hit my head. I just fell into a coma I guess." Minnie kissed his cheek.

"Come now brother. Mother and Father await our return outside."

"Why don't they just teleport in?" Junior asked.

"They do not wish anymore trouble upon these mortals."

"So how are we getting outside then?" He asked her.

"We will walk out."

* * *

"Catherine!" Catherine!" Nick screamed as he went to her.

"Nick, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nick panted heavily.

"The body. The body...it's alive. Catherine the body's alive!" He shouted at her. His face was completely white.

"Nick! Calm down, what did you see?"

"I…I went into the body storage room cause I heard someone talking. I saw someone stand up wearing the Vic's clothes. I told him to put his hands up. They were the Vic's. But then he wiggled them, and when he turned around…oh god, it was the skull, the malformed skull was actually talking Catherine!" He was about to scream, when Catherine slapped him. He calmed down slightly.

"Catherine, we need to keep whatever that thing was from leaving. This is amazing." Catherine nodded hesitantly. She picked up her walkie.

"All units. Be prepared for a…walking skeleton coming through. Dressed in a gray hoodie sweatshirt, dark gray pants and grey shoes." She took out her gun.

"Catherine, it's true, I'm not going crazy here."

"I'm not saying you are. But you saw something worth doing this." She walked through the hallway to where the autopsy room was.

* * *

Police were lined up. They had their guns aimed. One spoke to another.

"What are we doing here? A skeleton walking around? How is that even possible?"

"I think the CSIs' have finally cracked." The other agreed. A door suddenly opened. Two figures came out into the hallway. There was little light to see them properly.

"You, hands up!" The leader said. The guns clicked. The figures looked at each other.

"Look," Said one of them, coming forward. "We just want to get out of here, no problems. We won't hurt you if you don't hurt us."

"Please good sirs. We wish no plague of misfortune upon you, but thou will be severely punished for stopping us upon our journey home." There were a few laughs.

"Stop now, and raise your hands." The leader said again. Catherine and Nick showed up.

"What's going on here?" Catherine asked.

"These two just came out of the door to the stairwell ma'am." He said.

"It's them." Nick said. Catherine looked at them. She couldn't see who was under the hood, but they were definitely the Vic's. And the girl was…

"Lower your weapons." Catherine said to them.

"What? But--"

"Just do it." Catherine said. The Leader signaled his men. Catherine walked passed them. She got closer. She looked hard at the figure. She grew shocked when she saw the figure finally.

"Who are you? How are you alive?"

"I'm not. I'm Grim Junior. I'm the son of the Grim Reaper." Catherine suddenly remembered the couple in the autopsy room before. The wife said the man's name was Grim."

"How is it…?" She saw the girl step forward.

"Please good woman. We wish no harm upon thou or thine allies. We wish to return home. Our Mother and Father await us outside." Catherine looked at the two, and for the first time, noticed how scared and out of place they were. Dead, alive or inhuman, they were still kids.

"Okay. I'll lead you out." She signaled to Nick. Nick spoke to the leader. The police disbanded. Nick came up. Grim Junior saw him.

"Hi. Sorry for the scare earlier." Nick looked a little nervous, but nodded with a smile. He turned to his sister.

"So…Are you…Dead too?" She shook her head.

"No, I am as alive as thou art. I am a demon." Nick just nodded, now not caring that everything in the last day or two just shattered all that mankind believed in.

"Let's get you to your parents." Catherine said to them. They both nodded.

* * *

The two walked through the lobby. People stared at Junior in horror. Nick just kept waving at them.

"Nothing to see here folks, just a costume." They eased up little, but still looked suspicious. They walked outside. No one was there.

"Where are they?" Nick asked. Minnie led them to an alleyway. They saw Mandy holding a guy up against the wall with his throat. She was dressed in a strange feathered gown that looked a little revealing. Grim was leaning on a trash can, just staring at them. There was a scythe against the wall near him.

"What the-?" Nick and Catherine said. Mandy saw them, and let go of the guy. He just ran away screaming. Mandy picked up a knife.

"Damn bastard thought I 'tasted good.' What did he think I was? A hooker?" Grim saw the kids.

"Junior, Minnie!" He said in glee as they came to him. Mandy just gave a quick smile at seeing them, but hid it under another scowl. Grim looked up at Nick and Catherine.

"Thank you you two." He said. He snapped his fingers and two hourglasses appeared. He opened the top of each and poured some sand in each. They disappeared.

"As a reward for looking after my son, I added a few more years to your life." Catherine and Nick looked stunned.

"Thank you?" Catherine said hesitantly. Mandy walked up to them. She handed them a card.

"I don't usually do this, so be thankful." She said in a demanding way. She walked back to them. She put her hand on Junior's head. Grim took his scythe and buried the blade into a wall. A green light came from it as he pulled it down through the wall. A portal appeared. The Grim and Mandy stepped through. Junior and Minnie waited a few moments to wave at them, before following them through. The portal closed, leaving nothing there. Nick and Catherine looked at each other.

"…I'm going to take a nap; I think I'm seeing things a lot lately."

"I think I'll second that." Catherine said.

* * *

Catherine woke up. She had the strangest dream about a walking skeleton and the grim reaper.

'Maybe I've been seeing to many dead bodies.' She thought. She rose out of her bed and stretched. She looked over at her clock. She saw something underneath it. She took it out. Her eyes widened a little. It was a card, with a 666 number on the front.

* * *

Read, Review, and No Flamingoes , er, Flames.


End file.
